Lights Out
by MissKate
Summary: It was bound to happen sometime... MPJR (soon) ... * PART I : POSTED *


**Title:** _Lights Out_  
**Author:** _MissKate_  
**Spoilers:** _Let's go with yes, although real fans should know the story by now._  
**Timeline:** _After Miss Parker tells her father and Lyle that she is leaving the Centre in "Ties That Bind," but expect some situations from future episodes to occur._  
**Summary:** _It was bound to happen sometime…_  
**Relationships:** _Soon to be Miss Parker and Jarod...Just wait..._  
**Disclaimer:** _These characters aren't mine, but I am willing to buy them! What's the going rate these days? =)_

**Part I...**

Free. How many times had she actually said that word and believed it? Never? For as long as she could remember, it had only been a dream, an illusion, which existed merely in the back of her mind. But now that fantasy was becoming her reality. The walls of the Centre would engulf her no more and only the arms of her Thomas would be near to surround her being now. Her eyes danced at the thought of leaving, of ending this hell she had been living for so long. 

Tommy walked through the front door and smiled as he caught sight of his girl. "Are we ready to celebrate?" he asked, holding up a bottle of red wine. 

Miss Parker smiled, walking closer as Tommy closed the door behind him. "Absolutely," she whispered lovingly as soon as she was near. 

Without hesitation, Tommy leaned over and gave the woman a soft kiss before taking her hand and leading her over to the couch. "Just sit right there while I grab the glasses and turn on a little…mood music," he told her. Even when he was being cliché, he could be too damn cute. 

Moments later, he returned and set two wine glasses down upon the coffee table while Miss Parker stared up at him. "For my lady," he said with a medieval accent as he poured her drink, followed by his, and sat beside her. 

"To our tomorrows," Miss Parker said, raising her glass. 

"To our tomorrows," he repeated, following her lead. 

The red liquid had barely touched her lips when the phone rang suddenly. Miss Parker groaned in an annoyed tone and she rose to answer the call. "What?" she snapped. 

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," the voice responded. 

Tommy stood up. "I'm going to go grab something," he whispered, motioning to the bedroom, as Miss Parker nodded. 

"What do you want, Jarod? I thought this torment would end." She glanced quickly over at Tommy and watched him slip through the door. 

"Relax, Miss Parker. I only wanted to say good-bye. You know how long I have been telling you to leave that place. I'm just glad you finally found the motivation." 

The woman smiled. "As am I, Jarod. As am I. Tomorrow is my last day and then Tommy and I will be moving to Oregon." 

"You sound happy," he said softly. 

Once again, Miss Parker looked over at her bedroom door. "I am. I can finally say that I am." 

"I'm glad." There was a pause between the two, before Jarod finally broke the brief silence. "Be sure to check your e-mail before you leave," he mentioned before ending the call. 

Miss Parker set the phone down and returned to her place on the sofa, taking small sips of the wine while she waited for Tommy. The phone call from Jarod, who had been her prey for so long, came remotely unexpected, but she knew she should have anticipated it. It seemed odd to her that whenever a major event occurred in her life, no matter the circumstances, she could count on him being near. 

Moments after sitting down, Tommy reappeared with a slight smirk upon his face. "Ready to continue the celebration?" 

"You bet," she replied, following his gaze as he took his seat alongside her once more. 

"Tonight is about you and me. About this beginning we are creating for ourselves. We are taking life into our own hands and molding it around our love. I've never felt this way before, Parker. You make me smile like this. And I want to smile like this forever with you by my side." Tommy's voice took smooth, unwavering turns, communicating his heart's emotions patiently. Slowly, he lifted himself from the couch and kneeled upon the floor, taking Miss Parker's hand as he did. "Will you marry me?" 

Tears stung the woman's eyes as her heart of ice slowly began to melt. For so long she prepared this cold exterior, yet as soon as this mysterious man stepped into her life, she found herself letting these feelings through more often. Such pure happiness had made itself scarce over the years and now she was just beginning to relearn its benefits. 

Soon, she matched Tommy's sincere smile and whispered, "Yes." 

"I was hoping you'd say that," he said as he reached into his pocket and took out a small box. Slightly embarrassed, Miss Parker touched her forehead with her free hand as her smile grew. "Sorry I couldn't find anything that sparkled as much as your eyes," he told her as he handed her the box. 

Miss Parker stared into his eyes for a moment before lifting the lid. "Tommy," she whispered, taken aback. "It's gorgeous." 

He slipped the ring from its slot and held her hand as he made her his fiancé. "Now it's official," he said before leaning closer and kissing her gently on the cheek. 

"Dance with me?" she asked him. 

"I was just about to ask," he replied. "Wait there." He got up and walked over to her stereo, shuffling through random CDs before he found an appropriate one. After placing it on the tray, he selected the intended song and headed over to his soon-to-be bride, extending his hand toward her, which she accepted. 

Tommy led her to a more open area and then held her in his arms as they let the music intoxicate their thoughts. 

_Have you ever been in love  
You could touch the moonlight  
When your heart is shooting stars  
You're holding heaven in your arms  
Have you ever been in love?  
  
Have you ever walked on air, ever  
Felt like you were dreamin'  
When you never thought it could  
But it really feels that good  
Have you ever been in love?  
  
Have you ever been in love  
You could touch the moonlight  
When your heart is shooting stars  
You're holding heaven in your arms  
Have you ever been in love?  
  
The time I spent waiting for something  
That was heaven sent  
When you find it don't let go  
I know...  
  
Have you ever said a prayer  
And found that it was answered  
All my hope has been restored  
I ain't looking anymore  
Have you ever been...  
  
Some place that you ain't leavin'  
Somewhere you're gonna stay  
When you finally found the meanin'  
Have you ever felt this way?  
  
The time I spent waiting for something  
That was heaven sent  
When you find it don't let go  
I know...  
  
Have you ever been in love, so in love,  
You could touch the moonlight  
You can even touch the stars  
Doesn't matter near or far  
Have you ever been so in love?  
Have you ever been in love?  
Have you ever been in love?  
So in love _

"I love you, Tommy," Miss Parker whispered into his ear as the song faded out. 

"And I love you, Parker," he replied. 

The next morning, at the sound of her insistent alarm clock, Miss Parker awoke to find Thomas's arm gently hugging her around her waist. She tried to remove herself from his grasp without waking him up, but did not succeed. 

"Oh, come on, Parker. Stay with me." 

"It's my last day. Then I will stay with you for eternity," she whispered before placing her feet onto the cool ground and heading into the bathroom. 

Tommy continued to lie in bed, listening to Miss Parker go about her usually routine. He heard her turn on the shower and smiled as her heard her softly humming "their song." He was hers. She was his. Life was bliss. 

A few minutes later, Miss Parker emerged, brushing her teeth, and started thumbing through her closet for a suit to wear. 

Tommy looked up at her. "How can you still look so damn good just brushing your teeth?"  
  
She laughed. "What can I say?" she mumbled over the toothpaste foam. "I am just _that_ good." 

Leisurely, she threw an outfit onto the bed and headed back into the bathroom, returning shortly afterward, toothpaste free. Wandering over to the bed, she grabbed the suit and held it up in front of her. "What do you think? Last day appropriate?" 

"Anything looks perfect on you," he said. "Come here. You don't need to get there this early. The sun's barely up." 

She smiled and strolled to his side over the bed, taking his hand and leaning down for a kiss. "You know I'll miss you, but after this, we have the rest of our lives to waste together." 

Looking up at her with sad eyes, Tommy conceded and Miss Parker grabbed her outfit before heading back into the bathroom saying, "Don't think you're getting a free show." 

When she reappeared, Tommy wasn't there, but she heard him messing around in the kitchen. Thoughtlessly, she sat herself down at her make-up table and stared at herself, then at the palette before her. Slowly, she applied her Ice Queen mask, darkening her eyes and making sure she did not exclude any details. "_It may be my last day," _she reminded herself, "_but I am giving them the satisfaction of seeing me cry."_

Once she was satisfied, she left the room and found Tommy in the kitchen struggling to make pancakes. "I'm afraid I'm not too good at this," he told her, hearing her heals click upon the floor. 

Miss Parker laughed, put her left arm around his waist, and then took the spatula from him, hoping to salvage the mess he had made. "It's the thought that counts." 

"Well, I guess I can set the table now that you've ruined this surprise," he said turning away. 

Time flew quickly and soon Miss Parker was surprised to be forcing herself out the door to go to work, kissing Tommy deeply before hopping into her car. She watched him in her rearview mirror as she sped off, hating the moment he fell from sight. 

When she arrived at the Centre, she made sure everything was business as usual and headed to her office. Not long after, Sydney and Broots announced their presence, smiling all the while. 

"So you're really leaving?" the older man asked, happy she was finally taking steps away from her painful life. 

"I am. And I couldn't be happier," she replied. 

"I've never seen you smile this much, Miss Parker," Broots told her, "but I'm sad to see you go."  
  
She smiled. "I'll miss you too, Broots."  
  
"Ummm…I hope it is okay, but Debbie, she wanted to say good-bye to you also, so I brought her down here." 

Miss Parker allowed her smile to grow wider, but not so much that they let on to the pleasure she felt when around Debbie. She was not around kids often and she had been the first to break through her cold façade. She saw a side of her not many had been witness to. "I'm glad you brought her." 

"Good. Uh, I'll go grab her now," he said turning toward the door and into the hallway. 

"This is good for you, Parker. You need this," Sydney said, trying to sound more like a friend than a psychiatrist. 

"I know." 

Moments later, Debbie appeared in the doorway, her father just behind her. "Hi, Miss Parker," she said quietly. 

"We'll leave you two alone," Sydney said as he headed for the hallway, the young girl stepping closer in. 

"I am glad you came today," Miss Parker told her. "I wanted to talk to you." 

Debbie smiled. "Daddy says you're in love." 

Embarrassed at the thought of Broots talking about her love life, Miss Parker blushed, but only slightly. "I am. With a wonderful man who is going to marry me and take me to Oregon so we can start our lives over." 

"I'll miss you," the child said sadly. 

"I'll miss you too," the woman told her. "But my daddy and my friends are here so I'll be back. I can come see you and tell you all about my new life." 

"You're happy. I like seeing you this way." Debbie looked at Miss Parker, her innocence sparkling in her eyes. 

"I like feeling this way." Miss Parker returned the smile to her younger friend. "I have something for you," she said kneeling a bit and watching the girl's eyes light up. Without hesitation, she slipped off one of her rings and placed it on Debbie's thumb, making sure it was a perfect fit. 

"Are you sure?" the girl asked. 

Miss Parker nodded and soon found herself in little Debbie's arms, startling her slightly. "Thank you," she heard a tiny voice say, joyfully. "I love it." 

Broots entered and saw the two hugging so he kept his thoughts to himself until Miss Parker looked up and noticed him standing before them. She broke off the embrace and looked at Debbie. "Stay adorable," she told her before standing tall. 

"Come on, sweetheart," Broots told his daughter. "Let's leave Miss Parker alone for a while now." 

"Bye," the girl said smiling as she headed out the door. 

Miss Parker sat down at the computer, staring at the black screen for a couple seconds before turning it on. While she waited for it to boot up, she let her thoughts wander wildly, thinking of what the Centre would be like after she left. She wondered how Sydney and Broots would do as a two-person team and if Angelo would ever find Timmy again. But mostly she thought about Jarod. Pursuing him was her life and now she was abandoning that. Would he continue to run even though she wasn't there? Would he still plague her with the truth even though she had found a new life? 

Suddenly her e-mail program opened and she focused on the unread messages sent to her. They were mostly unnecessary parting wishes, however one was from her father, telling her he had to go out of town the night before on Centre business but that he wished her good luck. And then when she saw the words "Unknown sender" she remembered what Jarod had said. 

_"Be sure to check your e-mail before you leave." _The words now echoed in her mind. 

She opened the message and read it calmly, hoping it did not contain traces of animosity toward her for hunting him all these years. 

_Parker, _

_You're free. You can start your life now. Just don't forget about me. I'll still be around. _

_-J _

Miss Parker stared at the message briefly before noticing the attachment it contained. Quickly, she clicked it and waited while it opened. Moments later, soft music filled the room. 

_You got to leave me now  
You got to go alone  
You got to chase a dream  
One that's all your own  
Before it slips away  
When you're flyin' high  
Take my heart along  
I'll be the harmony to every lonely song  
That you learn to play  
  
When you're soarin' through the air  
I'll be your solid ground  
Take every chance you dare  
I'll still be there  
When you come back down  
When you come back down  
  
I'll keep lookin' up  
Awaitin' your return  
My greatest fear will be  
That you will crash and burn  
And I won't feel your fire  
I'll be the other hand that always holds the line  
Connectin' in between your sweet heart and mine  
I'm strung out on that wire  
  
And I'll be on the other end  
To hear you when you call  
Angel, you were born to fly  
And if you get too high  
I'll catch you when you fall  
I'll catch you when you fall  
  
Your memory's the sunshine every new day brings  
I know the sky is calling  
Angel, let me help you with your wings  
  
When you're soarin' through the air  
I'll be your solid ground  
Take every chance you dare  
  
I'll still be there  
When you come back down  
Take every chance you dare  
I'll still be there  
When you come back down  
When you come back down _

Fighting back tears, Miss Parker remembered the times he had been there for her. She could count on him and he was one of the few that followed through on their promises to her. She remembered the way he held her after Faith had died and the way he came through for her when her father left her alone at Christmas once more. As much as she hated to admit it, she was glad he would still be there for her. 

Hearing a knock at the door, she quickly wiped away any sign of emotion. "Come in," she called to the door. 

"It's me again," Sydney said, peering through the door. "I, uh, wanted to give this to you. Think of it as a…wedding present?" He handed her the gift, which she gingerly accepted stepping around the desk to come closer to her older friend. 

Carefully peeling back the light paper, she wondered what it was hiding. Discarding the paper on her desk, Miss Parker felt her jaw drop at the sight she held in her hand. "Sydney. It's…I don't know what to say." 

"It was my mother's and we brought it over from Belgium," he told her of the small, golden music box. "Open it." 

Miss Parker did was she was told and lifted the lid carefully. She barely noticed it at first, but tucked inside was a small picture of her and her mother that she had never seen before. "Where do you get this?" she asked, taking it out of the box and peering at it deeply. 

"Broots and I took it off a DSA we found a couple days ago. We wanted to surprise you." Miss Parker stared at the picture, wondering what persuaded him to do this for her. Perhaps he still saw the little girl she had been when he watched her plea for love and attention. 

"Thank you," she said softly, setting the box and picture aside as she wrapped her arms around his body. "Thank you for always being there." 

He broke off the hug after a few moments and looked into her eyes. "You've always been like a daughter to me, you know?" 

Smiling slightly, she felt a tear fall down her cheek. _"This is definitely a day I'll remember,"_ she thought to herself. 

Sydney casually backed away, waved, and walked through the door, leaving Miss Parker to collect her many thoughts in the privacy of her office. 

Miss Parker fell back into her chair, allowing a small grin to settle upon her face once more as she thought of Sydney's gift. For as long as she could remember, the Centre had been a place of pain, a place she had to forge her pleasure. But now, as she was leaving, she realized she did not have to make herself believe she was happy. Ordinarily, she would have been reaching for the Vodka by now, but these smiles were pure and she felt that such alcohol would compromise her current feeling. 

And so the day went with faceless people coming in and out to wish her good luck as if she were never to return again. No other gifts were given, but she knew that any would be just as meaningless as their regards, and she didn't need that to spoil the day. 

Miss Parker headed down the concrete steps leading from the Centre, knowing she was leaving behind all she had ever known. She found friendships there. She experienced loss there. She discovered her first kiss there. Hell, she had even been born there. No matter what she did, the Centre would always be a part of her, plaguing her every step. 

After opening the door to her sleek, black car, she stepped in, stared back the building she was trying to forget, and then turned on the ignition. She was gone. She was free. 

**Part II coming soon...**


End file.
